


Overwatch Christmas Prompts

by InsaneJul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas prompts, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJul/pseuds/InsaneJul
Summary: Here is a (slightly) early Christmas present for my friend Corina!! Merry Christmas and enjoy these fluffy Christmas prompts everyone!





	1. Christmas music--Anahardt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPY464](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPY464/gifts).



> Love you Corina, these are so silly I almost died. Chapter 1: you keep playing Christmas music and it's driving me crazy.

           “On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…”

_A headache and no coffee_? Ana wondered. She had grown sick and tired of all the Christmas music playing at the base. Fareeha wasn’t helping, of course; children adore music, and she had been singing along to the most obnoxious carols. The most frustrating part was, she had no idea who was doing it! Speakers from any area in the base could start playing at any time. She happened to be alone in the kitchen as her least favorite song began blasting. Ana rubbed at her temples and searched for her tea.

            “Good morning, Ana!” Reinhardt greeted her brightly and handed her the exact flavor she had been looking for—jasmine, today—from the cabinet.

            “Hello, Reinhardt. Thank you,” she waved the tea at him tiredly and set about boiling some water.

            “Why the long face today, _fraulein_? I trust you aren’t feeling ill?”

            “No, no…it’s the music playing from every damn corner of this base,” she grumbled. “I never know when it’s going to begin, and I hate half the songs…it’s annoying.” As it looked like he was about to respond, somewhat taken aback, Gabriel entered the kitchen with a mischievous smile.

            “Aw, Ana, where’s your holiday spirit?”

            “My holiday spirit is here, it just likes variety,” she snapped back. Gabriel shrugged.

            “Your loss. I think it’s pretty festive around here.”

            Fareeha took that moment to skip into the room singing along in the loudest voice her little lungs could muster. Gabriel started laughing as her mother rubbed her head for the second time that day and ruffled the girl’s hair, earning himself a huge grin in response. As he left the room with a granola bar, he elbowed Jack, who was looking grumpy as ever.

            “Oh, great, it’s my favorite Christmas song,” he huffed at Gabe’s back.

            “Ha ha!” Reinhardt’s booming laugh almost drowned out the offensive music. “Ana, you and Jack were made to be grumps together! The rest of us will enjoy the season,” and with that, he swooped Fareeha up onto his shoulders, her singing cut short by a scream of surprise and delight.

            The two remaining soldiers gave each other a look, but Ana didn’t stick around to hear Jack complain any more. She took her tea somewhere she could get some peace and quiet. From down the hall, she could hear her daughter singing a new Christmas carol with Reinhardt’s loud baritone to accompany her. It was sweet, or it would have been if she didn’t hate _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ so much.

            Finally, the music stopped, and Ana finished her tea in the lounge with a sigh of relief. She got up to grab her rifle and train, but just as she entered the room, the loudspeaker began playing _Jingle Bell Rock_ , which made her groan aloud. Reinhardt came in just after her, already singing (as much as he could, anyway) and smiling that infuriatingly happy smile at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned away immediately.

            For the rest of the day, everywhere she went, the music followed, as if on purpose. Reinhardt and/or Gabe could often be found right behind it, singing along in the most annoying ways they could think of. She was just about to tear out Reinhardt’s other eye when the base suddenly went silent. Ana sat, frozen, waiting for the awfully festive crap to play again, but after a few minutes and it still hadn’t, she allowed herself to relax. She lifted the book she’d brought into her quarters and began to read, finally getting the peace she had desired for weeks now. Fareeha knocked on the door and she welcomed her daughter in, reading aloud to her for a while until she fell asleep in her mother’s lap.

            Ana tucked Fareeha in and as she entered the room she slept in, music began to play on her speakers, but very softly. _Silver Bells,_ which was her personal favorite Christmas carol, so gentle and sweet. She looked back to make sure Fareeha was still asleep, and as she did so there was another knock at the door. This time, when she opened it, a huge man stood waiting to greet her instead of a little girl. He held a remote control in his hand and a sheepish smile on his face.

            “It was _you_ doing it all this time?” Ana gasped as Reinhardt handed her the remote.

            “Ah, yes. I am sorry, Ana. I just…we have all been so down lately. And I thought we had a reason to be joyful for a little while. I did not want to let that go. I wanted to get as much out of it as I could. But I realize it was rather annoying to you, so I’ll stop it now.”

            She looked up into his sincere face, watching her carefully and tenderly. “No…” she said, giving him the remote back. “It is only three days until Christmas now, isn’t it? I’m sure I can manage.”

            The smile that broke out on his face was, somehow, brighter than any other she’d ever seen on him. “Thank you, _fraulein_.”

            As he turned to go, she called him back. “How did you know this was my favorite song of the season?”

            He chuckled quietly, the first time he may have done anything quietly, she thought, and said, “You stop frowning when it begins to play.”

            “And this is something that is easy to notice?”

            “It is when you’re looking,” he responded simply, and wished her a good night, leaving her standing in her own doorway with an absent sort of smile and her favorite Christmas music playing softly in the background.


	2. Christmas party--Genyatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A variation on "you have never had a good Christmas so I go all out to give you the best one".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Genyatta before, so be nice! I probably should write more, if only because I'm ace and I like that kind of relationship...  
> longest chapter in this work, sorry about that!

            Genji sat on a balcony on Watchpoint: Gibraltar in silence, staring up at the night sky. He wasn’t meditating, but he wasn’t exactly welcoming company, either. The winter air was chilly, but he was impervious to it. Other soldiers had seen him up there; none were bothering to check on him. No one really identified with Genji—save for Zenyatta, who was alerted to his student’s position by Angela, too afraid to speak to him at the moment.

            Zenyatta floated silently over to the cyborg, who did not acknowledge his presence. They sat together quietly for a few minutes; Genji was the first to speak.

            “I only remember liking winter here.”

            “Whatever do you mean?”

            “I never liked the cold,” he said, looking up at Zenyatta. “I didn’t like winter. But when I spent the winter months here, in Overwatch, it was different. Winter was a time for celebrating…they had decorations and they smiled and played silly music…but even that has faded away. I have gotten better and the world has gotten worse.”

            “Now, my student,” Zenyatta placed a comforting hand on Genji’s shoulder, “the world has not gotten worse. Many things have improved since you first came to me. But your own improvement is what should be the most important to you—after all, it is only yourself you have control over.”

            Genji sighed and stood, shaking off his master’s hand. “I ought to have more control.”

            “No one can decide who gets control, Genji,” Zenyatta reminded him. “Everyone should strive for their own personal improvement—only then can we come together as people.”

            “I miss the way they came together here,” Genji rubbed at his mask as if trying to touch his face. “I thought…perhaps…I would have gotten that back…but it seems I cannot.” He left then, leaving Zenyatta to his own thoughts.

 

            “Angela?”

            “AAAAH!” Mercy leapt out of bed at the sight of an omnic hovering over her. “What—what—Zenyatta—you frightened me.”

            “It is 0600 hours,” he said, tilting his head quizzically. “Exactly eight hours since you went to bed. That is sufficient sleep, isn’t it, Dr. Ziegler?”

            “Yes, it is,” she wiped the sleep from her eyes and straightened her posture. “what is it you needed, Zenyatta?”

            “Is there a holiday coming up of some kind?”

            She blinked at him. “Yes. Christmas is very soon. I suppose it is not an important holiday for omnics…or in the Eastern world, I gather…”

            “Aren’t we going to celebrate, then?” he sounded so earnest and confused she couldn’t help but smile at him.

            “I…really don’t think anyone is in the mood for that.”

            “Which is precisely why we ought to be celebrating! Morale is important, Dr. Ziegler. I’m sure anyone would agree. A good party is just what we all need.”

            Angela pulled herself out of bed fully, tossing her hair back and smoothing the front of her shirt. “You are correct, Zenyatta. That sounds like a lovely idea!”

            He bounced upwards in excitement. “thank you! What would this party entail?”

            “Decorations, of course…special food, music, gifts…”

            “I will get everyone to contribute!” He asserted, turning to float out of the room with renewed confidence. “Thank you, Angela.”

 

            Mercy, as it turned out, was wrong. Upon request, everyone in Overwatch agreed to obtain something or perform some task for the Christmas party. Lena took over the desserts, McCree ran out with Angela to get proper decorations and party materials, Winston and Pharah decorated the base, Lúcio put together a Christmas playlist, and…mysteriously…mistletoe appeared all over the base. Zenyatta was delighted. This would be the best winter party ever…and Genji would be so pleased with it.

            On the morning of December 25, Genji walked the halls now covered with brightly colored decorations. He passed the large tree in the lounge and went straight to the kitchen, where Zenyatta was waiting.

            “Good morning, Genji!” He greeted him cheerfully.

            “Good morning, master.”

            Zenyatta watched the cyborg carefully. “Is there something wrong?”

            Just as he was about to answer, Genji was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. He whirled around to see a giggling Mei. “Merry Christmas, you two!” she sniggered, and rushed out of the room. Genji put a hand to his forehead.

            “Master…they put together a great celebration today, but no one spoke to me about it. I suppose it was silly to assume they would include me—“

            “Oh, Genji, you are mistaken!” Zenyatta cut him off. “ _I_ arranged this party—I wanted to boost everyone’s morale, but especially yours—I must not have done it correctly, I only wanted to surprise you—“

            “Oh!” Genji surveyed his master. “Is that true?”

            “Merry Christmas, Genji!” Jesse swaggered into the kitchen. “Ya like the party we set up? It was all Zenyatta’s idea, thought it would boost our spirits—“ he leaned in close—“and he did it just for you.” He winked at Genji and then sidled right back out.

            If Zenyatta had had any blood vessels, they probably would have congregated on his face, but he didn’t, so they weren’t. The ninja turned to face his master, and if he had had a visible mouth to smile with, he would be.

            “Thank you, Zenyatta. This was…very kind of you.”

            “Well, the day has only just begun, my student! There is beauty everywhere today.”


	3. Christmas playlist--bunnyribbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You made me a Christmas playlist but it's just Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas is You_ over and over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, writing this made me crack up.

            Hana could have sworn that Lúcio was famous for good music. It was why she had liked him, after all. Before meeting him, that is.

            So why, when he gave her a Christmas mix, was it just twelve tracks of _All I Want For Christmas is You_? Did he make some kind of mistake? He wasn’t that great with computers. Maybe he had a list and only downloaded one song by accident. Maybe he was just playing some sort of joke on her, since this is one of the most annoying Christmas songs in existence. Whatever the reason was, she had no idea how to bring it up with him. She had accepted the gift so enthusiastically, she loved his music and his taste, and ever since they had started dating she had wondered how she could show him how much he meant to her. The music, she thought, really meant something to him. But…then he messed something up along the way, probably. D.Va shrugged and closed the tab, opening up her paused League of Legends tab, deciding to forget about it until later.

            The next morning, her boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Hana had no idea what to make of this. He was usually incredibly easy to spot anywhere, despite his height. Angela hadn’t seen him, nor Jesse, nor Fareeha, nor Torbjörn, though that wasn’t surprising since he didn’t notice much around him. Hana then went to the training room to see him skating loops around, listening to something loudly enough in his headphones that he didn’t notice anyone else enter the room.

            “Hey!” she shouted. He didn’t react.

            “Lúcio! Hey!” She waved her arms. His eyes were closed and he was bobbing along to the music. She groaned and left.

            A few minutes later, she entered the room in her mech and shot at the ceiling. Lúcio lost his balance and fell on his ass, wide eyes looking up at the strangely intimidating bright pink robot. “Lúcio! I’ve been trying to get your attention! What are you doing in here? And what the hell are you listening to?”

            He pulled his headphones off and as they landed on his shoulder she could hear the music blasting from them. _All I Want for Christmas is You._ She slid out of the mech and pulled him to his feet. “You’re listening to that song again?”

            “What do you mean, again?”

            “You fucked up the playlist!” she laughed at his bewildered and still deer-in-headlights face. “It’s twelve tracks of this song! Just this, over and over!”

            He switched the music off. “No, Jesus, Hana, that wasn’t a mistake.”

            “What?” D.Va looked at him quizzically. “Seriously? So you were playing some kind of joke on me?”

            Lúcio rubbed his forehead. “No, dude, it’s…” he looked down at his skates then back up at her face. “It’s just how much I want you for Christmas.”

            Hana stared for almost a minute, then burst out laughing. He pulled back slightly in shock. “Hana?”

            “That is… without a doubt… the silliest thing I’ve ever seen someone do…” she gasped out between breathless guffaws. “You set yourself up… for the most ridiculous…” she doubled over and fell onto her knees. Lúcio bent down and took hold of her shoulder.

            “Aw, man. I thought that would be pretty cool. Just wanted to be romantic, I guess…”

            “Lúcio,” she rolled her eyes and pressed a hand to her chest to try and help catch her breath. “I don’t want you to be romantic or anything. Just you. I just wanted to hear the Christmas music you like.”

            “Well, I definitely got that down!” he grinned at her. He switched the music back on and Mariah Carey’s voice swept through the training floor.

            “Nooooo!” she shouted, leaping up and chasing him around to try and get the terrible song to stop playing. “And here I was gonna give you access to my Steam account for Christmas. You’re getting socks! Ugly, ugly socks!”

            He just laughed and outran her easily. They only stopped when Angela came to make sure no one had been hurt.


	4. First snow--Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've never seen snow before. What is this white stuff falling from the sky? Why are you laughing at me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I gotta write me some more fluffy reaper76. Shut up, they could have been cute...before they murdered each other...

            Gabe’s first Christmas at the base was uneventful. It was much colder than he was used to, sure, but he wasn’t going to let that bother him, even when Torbjörn teased him for not being hardy enough. December came and went with little fuss, small presents exchanged and little plants hung up on the walls. January was when it happened.

            He left the base, sure he’d lost a clip somewhere on the ground during training the other day. Then something floated down in front of his face. He swiped at it, thinking that the insects were all dead this time of year. But another white thing came down, and another, and his vision was littered with small bits of white falling from the sky. He could only stare upwards, wondering just what the hell—

            “Hey, Gabe. What are you doing out here in the snow? Didn’t think you liked the cold.”

            Gabriel whirled around to see Jack smiling at him, head cocked to the side in that smug way of his. Usually it annoyed him, but today he was just so confused.

            “This is snow? It’s snowing?”

            “You…you didn’t know that?” the smile slid off of Jack’s face, and Gabriel wiped some snowflakes off his shoulder awkwardly. As he turned away, he heard a soft snort, and his head snapped up. Jack was _laughing_ —really laughing, like he’d never seen the other man do before—almost on the ground in the cold snow. “What, have you never seen snow before?”

            “No! Of course I haven’t, you idiot. I’m from California,” Gabe barked. “You all are making fun of me for not being used to the cold. ‘Course I haven’t seen snow before.”

            “Oh shit, Gabe, I’m sorry,” Jack said, but he was still breathless from the laughter, and his cheeks were flushed with both cold and amusement. “It’s just…I can’t imagine…I’ve been seeing snow since I was a kid. Isn’t anything to be weirded out by.”

            “Yeah, just tiny ice that’s white, I guess,” Gabriel muttered.

            “You catch any in your mouth?”

            “In my _what?_ ”

            “It’s a thing. I mean, it’s just ice. You try and catch it in your mouth as it falls.”

            “That sounds childish.”

            “Hey, discovering snow for the first time. I’d say that’s childish if anything is.”

            Gabriel growled, but considered. He lifted his chin to face the sky, then opened his mouth slightly, watching the fat white flakes slowly make their way toward him. Just as he thought he might catch one—a flake fell directly into his eye.

            He cursed and wiped at his eye, setting Jack off again. “It’s just _water,_ Gabe, calm down! Snow is just snow!”

            “This is fucking weird,” Gabe huffed, wiping himself off again. “I’m going inside.”

            “Wait!” Jack grabbed his arm. “Snow is pretty beautiful. Just…even if you don’t like being in it…look over there. Look at the mountains in the horizon. Look how perfectly they get coated in white. And the bushes…” Gabe turned to glance at Jack, who was now smiling genuinely, not amused at Gabe anymore but entranced by the white blanket covering their world. “Looks like everything is covered in sugar.”

            “It…does,” Gabe admitted, tearing his gaze from the other soldier to look at the way the snow affected their surroundings.

            “Damn, now I want cookies,” Jack grinned at Gabe. “We got any?”

            “Might be, in the kitchen.”

            “Let’s check.”

            Gabriel reached down and touched the small white pile at his feet with his gloved hands as Jack walked away. He pulled a mound from it, glanced at his friend, grinned to himself, and threw it. It hit the back of Jack’s head. Bulls-eye.

            “Oh, new to snow, but not new to snowball fights, huh?” Jack snickered at him. “Like you can beat a snowball-making champion.”

            “This is some fun shit falling from the sky.”

            “It’ll be less fun once I get you back!” Jack yelled and threw a handful of snow at Gabe, knocking him onto his ass in the snow.

            “JESUS, that’s cold!” He shouted and leapt up. Still laughing, Jack led him back into the base as he tried to wipe the snow off his back. Unfortunately, Ana was still there to tease him while he got the last of it off of him.


	5. Christmas cookies--mchanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's only one Christmas cookie left, so I challenge you to fight for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all my Mchanzo crap, get ready for some TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFF, you nerds.

            “Oh, it’s on.”

            “What are you two doing?” Angela asked the instant she entered the kitchen. McCree and Hanzo stood stooped on opposite sides of the counter over a snowman-shaped plate, both coiled like cats about to pounce.

            “Do you see this cookie, Angela?” McCree stood straight up to loom over her a bit.

            “Yes, Jesse. I’m not blind.”

            “That is the last Christmas cookie,” Hanzo supplied from the other side of the counter.

            “Really? But I could have sworn we made so many we’d never run out…”

            “Have you seen Reinhardt?” Jesse snapped. “He can eat twenty-five in one hand alone, Angela! We made, like, six batches!”

            “It was vastly inadequate,” Hanzo admitted, not giving up his ready position.

            “Okay. Fine. So why does that warrant you acting like children?”

            McCree huffed in a melodramatic way and rolled his eyes at Hanzo as if he was talking to some sort of idiot. “We both want it. So we’re gonna have to fight for it!”

            “Right. Acting like children.”

            “This is not just any cookie, Angela,” Hanzo finally stood up to face her. “This is the last of Lena’s gingerbread cookies.”

            “She made these all special!” Jesse added.

            “They are the best cookies I have ever had. Not too sweet, spicy and crunchy but not too crunchy, and decorated so beautifully,” Hanzo gestured to the lone cookie on the festive plate. Angela glanced at it to humor him, then shrugged.

            “If you’d like to fight over it, that is fine. But if you hurt yourselves too badly, know that I will laugh at you as I patch you up.”

            Hanzo shrugged at Jesse as she left them to their games. “Are you ready?”

            “Darlin’, I was born fighting for food. Bet you never had to do this before.”

            “Fight you, gunslinger? I’m sure it will not be a challenge,” the archer scoffed.

            “Oh, it is ON!” Jesse leapt across the counter and tackled the smaller man to the floor. Hanzo shouted in surprise but pushed him off easily. Jesse went to push him down again, but Hanzo was too fast for him. He grabbed Jesse’s outstretched arm and twisted it behind his back. McCree growled and snapped his body backward, smacking his head against Hanzo’s chest and causing him to drop his arm in surprise. “I could do this all day! No weapons, just you and me.”

            Hanzo rolled his eyes and rushed at Jesse’s waist, using his lower center of gravity as his advantage as he pushed the larger man over and onto the floor. McCree struggled for a moment, then rolled his body violently to knock Hanzo off of him. He decided to make a break for it and reached for the counter, but before he could touch the cookie a glowing blue serpent floated in front of him. He froze, but not soon enough, and the dragons sent him flying across the room.

            “That’s just no fair,” Jesse grumbled. “I ain’t got magical dragons to win my battles for me. Without those, I’d have won.”

            Hanzo reached down to help the cowboy up. “You still wouldn’t have, but the look on your face was amusing when you realized what they were.” Jesse brushed himself off, making only tentative eye contact with the other man.

            “I’ll tell you what. Why don’t we split it, since it was clearly a tie until you shamefully cheated?”

            “Cheated? I used my natural advantages, as you used your size and strength!”

            “Magic dragons ain’t nothing like ‘natural advantages’, sweetheart. I can’t believe you’d—“

            They both were cut off by a blue flash. “You’re usin’ them again?” Jesse started to yell, but Hanzo grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Tracer stood at the counter, cookie in hand, a bite already taken out of it.

            “At another lovers’ spat then, eh?” She quipped, winking at the two gaping soldiers. “Don’t mind me. Just popped in to get a biscuit.” Lena then blinked out of the room, leaving the men in silence.

            Jesse turned to Hanzo. “Dammit, I really wanted that cookie!”

            “It is not the same, but if you can beat me in a rematch, I will buy you a food item on our next mission,” Hanzo offered, smirking and getting into position to be attacked.

            “I got something better in mind,” Jesse returned his smirk and went to tackle the archer. Hanzo let himself be knocked to the ground, planning to use his knee to push McCree off, but instead of being grappled, he found a pair of slightly chapped lips resting on his own. He made a noise of surprise and pushed Jesse off, rising to a sitting position to face the cowboy.

            “Sorry, Hanzo. Kisses ain’t as sweet as cookies, huh?”

            “Oh, I would say they are,” he muttered, reaching forward to trace McCree’s cheek with his thumb. “I would just prefer some warning, is all. You have never done that before.”

            “’Tis the season, right, sweetheart?”

            Hanzo laughed lightly and pushed his gunslinger down to accept another kiss. They remained on the floor for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, this is still my favorite prompt I wrote, that's why it's last.  
> ...also, my first kiss was on the floor, so personal feels here. Not as weird as it sounds.


End file.
